Hanging file folders having movable tabs are known. The folders enable a user to position the tab along a portion of the folder. Typically, the folder provides slits that receive tab wings for positioning the tab at various locations along the folder. The tab wings may extend from each side of the tab and be inserted into a slit located on each side of the tab. These folders, however, generally only allow positioning the tab at fixed locations along the folder. Using slits to position the tab is often burdensome. For example, if a user desires to move a tab to a different location along the folder, the user must manually detach the tab, move the tab to a desired location, and insert the tab wings into slits corresponding to the desired location.
The tabs are also typically provided to a consumer without any indicia thereon. This enables the consumer to provide any desired information on the tab to facilitate distinguishing among a plurality of file folders. The consumer, however, typically must write the information by hand or use a typewriter. This is not efficient particularly if a plurality of tabs are to be provided with identical information. The consumer is also limited to information that may be provided on the tab by what type of information can be inserted by hand or with a typewriter.
Similar limitations exist with respect to other types of sliding members that may be used in conjunction with a file folder or other document holding system.